Made For Eachother
by SorDem
Summary: Axel/Demyx and Zexion/Demyx and GAY GAY SEX Eventually
1. Chapter 1: Swim Across The Ocean

Small Disclaimer:

I do not own ANYTHING in this story! I'm not making a profit either.

I was listening to A song from Jack's Mannequin and I got inspired. It was a very Demyx song.

Please review and tell me if I should continue this or not.

This is an Axel/Demyx story with some Zexion/Demyx. I was in one of those moods :P

* * *

Demyx swam as fast as he could across that vast ocean. It was the only thing standing between him and the one thing he wanted most, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Demyx thrashed his arms around; he seemed to be making great progress…that is until he fell of the mattress. Demyx looked around, confused by his surroundings.

"Oh yeah! Zexion sent me down her to find an old book." Demyx said while standing up in the dimly lit basement of Castle Oblivion. He was there to visit Zexion, but Axel being there was a plus that Demyx couldn't resist. The Melodious Nocturne shrugged, he had fallen asleep looking for a very old book about nobodies. "I bet Zexion's worried sick." He said while scanning the room one last time. There it was! Right above the mattress he had been sleeping on. "What good luck! Time to head back I guess." Demyx made his way back to Zexion, who was bright red from frustration.

"IX! There you are! Where the hell have you been!? Do you know how worried I was?" Zexion yelled. Marluxia stopped in the hallway, laughing at the scene.

"What's the matter Zexion? Lose your Demyx again?" Marluxia teased. The Pink haired nobody walked off, laughing. Zexion grabbed the book from Demyx.

"I swear, your going to be the death of me IX." Zexion turned to walk off, quickly being grabbed onto by Demyx.

"Zexion wait!" Demyx stared at the Cloaked Schemer. He hadn't even been given a chance to tell what had happened. "Don't you want to know what happened Zexy?"

"Fine, what happened number IX?"

"Well I swam across the ocean." Zexion let out a laugh, making Demyx angry.

"The ocean? I find it hard to believe that we have the ocean in our basement." Zexion snorted.

"It was a mattress in the basement, I fell asleep." Demyx sighed; He hated it when Zexion laughed at him.

* * *

Okay Sorry it was so short! I'll add another chapter tomorrow depending on how it does. Sorry to the Axel/Demyx fans it's only implied for right now. It's will get better in the next chapter trust me!


	2. Bruised

Okay so I felt like adding more :D

I just had a very big mental break through that included this story and I know where I want it to go, which is rare for me, usually I just write and end up somewhere with no real destination in mind.

Thanks for supporting! Keep reading and leave a review please!

* * *

"I heard that you went out last night." Xigbar teased as Demyx returned to the castle.

Xigbar let out a loud laugh. "What miss a certain bookworm nobody?" Demyx gritted his teeth.

"I was there to see Axel, for your information Xigbar." Demyx pouted a bit, his blue-green eyes glaring into the yellow eye of The Free Shooter. "Stop being so jealous Xiggy, it's not very attractive." Demyx whined, adding under his breath "Not that I find you attractive anyway."

"Will you be going back to C.O? Or are you staying here with us tonight?" Xigbar asked.

"Just one last visit, then I'm done going there." Demyx bitterly replied. The Melodious Nocturne sighed, He didn't mean for it to be like this, like every inch of him was bruised. The Blonde went back to his room in silence, most people could pick up that He was in a bad mood. On the way to his room Demyx heard a familiar voice.

"I'm telling you, those two (Marluxia and Larxene) are clearly up to something."

"Axel?" Demyx said while peeking around the corner. He could see Axel talking to Saix. Those two were usually never seen talking unless it was about a mission. Demyx felt his heart race, maybe Axel was back for another mission; maybe this time he was staying here. Before the Blonde had any more time to think Axel walked right past him.

"It's not very nice to eaves drop Dem." Axel said in his sarcastic voice.

"Sorry Axel, I couldn't help myself." Demyx admitted. "I wasn't trying to listen to you guys talk, I swear on Zexion's life." Demyx said with a huge grin.

"Oh swearing on your lover's life huh? That's pretty serious Dem." Axel crossed his arms into the thinking stance he always did, one arm touching his face and the other arm around his chest.

"Zexion isn't my lover Axel…" Demyx said through gritted teeth, in fact Demyx wasn't sure what Zexion was to him anymore. They used to be lovers but ever since Zexion moved to C.O Demyx has had a hard time loving him like he used to.

"Oh you two split huh? Tough break kid. Zexion was the smartest man I knew, well besides myself of course." Axel laughed; Demyx laughed too, although he wasn't exactly sure why.

* * *

Not sure if I like the ending but oh well, a bit of a cliff hanger to keep you guys entertained ;D

Don't know if I like leavign out the Zemyx this earlier though so be on the watch for some serious Zemyx in the next few chapters!

Also I don't know if I liek the seriousness of Demyx in this chapter either but that's jsut me being a crazy person, I tend to like sill Demyx better.

Yay for AkuDem! It'll get better in the next chapter, trust me! Well see you guys in the next chapter :d ----my seizure smiley face


	3. Kill The Messenger

Alright sooooo...Chapter three...Took me a while to get up D:

Anyway . Some Axel and Roxas to keep your minds of Demy.

:/ I was listening to a weird song when I wrote this...

* * *

Roxas sat silently in the grey room. He had just come back from a three day mission, and was patiently waiting for Axel to come and welcome him back. Right on time, just as always, Axel burst into the room screaming for Roxas. He had just come back from talking to Demyx, who, as usual, had nothing too interesting to say. He had broken away from the Melodious Nocturne by telling him he had left his toaster running, when really his Roxas radar was going off.

"Miss me?" the Blonde boy remarked with a smirk across his face. The redhead only smiled.

"Oh come on Roxy, you know the answer to that." The redhead scooped up the young blonde. They held each other for a few seconds before the blonde smiled.

"Well, then, now you gotta kiss me." The redhead obeyed, without another thought. The scene continued to the couch where Axel carried Roxas, leaning over him, the two embracing each other, Roxas clinging to Axel like a parasite. Axel breathed heavily, he tried to pull back, knowing what would happen if they continued, and he didn't feel like dealing with the wrath of Xemnas at the moment.

"Don't leave me," Roxas pleaded. To add to his plea Roxas kissed along Axel's jawline. He was glad in an odd way that Axel had a pointy jawline, it made it fun to kiss. Axel sighed.

"Roxas we... shouldn't..." Axel was trying hard to deny the boy but it wasn't working. Something about the boy made Axel crazy. His fingers traced Roxas' organization coat, wanting to un-zip it, which they did. Slowly Roxas' coat was un-zipped to reveal his bare chest. "Came prepared did we?" Axel sighed. Did Roxas know what he was doing? Could he handle it? Axel was about to find out. "Are you sure Roxas?" Axel paused, waiting for the young boy's response.

"Axel..." Roxas pressed his lips to Axel's. "I'm more than sure." Roxas slowly un-zipped Axel's coat, kissing his chest as he did so. Axel smiled, enjoying every moment of... Roxas. Axel scooped up Roxas once more.

"I hope you don't mind Roxy, but I'm moving this scene to somewhere less... public." Axel kissed Roxas' head, creating a portal to his room. He stepped through the portal, practically throwing Roxas on the bed. Axel gave the smile of a predator before jumping on the boy.

Needless to say it was an eventful night that ended up with Roxas waking up the next morning, in Axel's bed.

* * *

There are A LOT of inside jokes in here...but they make sense normally too. Tell me what you think??

AND I know I pussied out by not writing a sex scene, it 2 am and I'm too lazy.


	4. Silly Drunk

Okay so I'm sorry it's so short and I'm sorry that it's not very plot involved.

I own nothing except the words, but I wish I did xD

* * *

"I didn't know Axel had a toaster." Demyx tilted his head to the side. Axel had just run off screaming something about his toaster. Just as he thought about food Demyx's stomach growled. "Xally!! I need food. I'm dying!" Demyx yelled as he ran off to the kitchen where Xaldin was making dinner. Xaldin glanced up, tossing a sandwich in his direction. "Oh my gosh Xally I love you!" Demyx yelled while running away with the sandwich.

Demyx decided to stop by Luxord's room. He took a big bite from his food while peering into the gambler of fate's open room. "Hey Luxord, wanna hang out?" Demyx took another big bite of the sandwich. "Luxy?" He asked, poking his head into the room. The sight he saw was….interesting. Luxord was currently having sex with a lampshade.

"You certainly are quiet Demyx! Too much booze?" The Gambler Of Fate asked before taking another swig of beer followed by more thrusting.

Demyx backed out of the room. He shook a bit. "Great, Luxord is stinking drunk and screwing a lamp….there goes my plans."

* * *

I would screw you Luxy, just sober up first?


	5. Rescued

I own nothing. this is for everyone who wanted more AkuDem ;D

* * *

Axel sighed, he made his way quietly from Roxas' room. He didn't want to wake the poor boy. Axel wasn't sure where to go.  
So he made his way to the kitchen, knowing Xaldin would feed him if he bugged him enough. On the way Axel was allowed to see the same sight Demyx had seen.  
Of course this meant Axel would tease Luxord for the rest of his life. The red head burst out laughing. "Oh dear god! This beats Marluxia cross-dressing"  
Luxord snapped up at the comment, smiling at Axel, as if he wasn't drunk and screwing a lamp. This only made Axel laugh harder.

Axel then made his way past a very sad looking Demyx. "hey Dem! You okay?" He asked, kneeling down next to the blond. Demyx only whimpered something about no one wanting to hang out with him. Axel rolled his eyes and pulled Demyx into a hug. "It'll be fine, I'm sure everyone is just busy. ya know?"

Demyx sniffled. "I...I know..." Demyx buried his head into Axel's chest, glad to have any contact with the red head. "That's not the only....thing"  
Demyx pulled out of the hug, looking Axel in the eyes. Demyx blinked his tear out of his own eyes. "...you...are depressing me." Demyx sniffled again.

"M-Me? Have you been huffing glue again?" Axel put his hand on Demyx's head as if to feel for a temperature. Demyx only shook his head.

"No, I haven't been huffing glue. I'm being serious." Demyx stiffened up. Why was it that no one would take him seriously? "I...I've liked you for a while now, It's been eating away at my soul, seeing you with Roxas...I just wanted to tell you." Demyx sighed in relief. It felt good to get all of that off his chest. To his surprise; Axel wasn't laughing. In fact what happened next surprised Demyx even more. Axel leaned in, kissing Demyx.

It was the moment Demyx had been waiting for, Axel lips, pressed against his own. Demyx felt as if he was turning into steam, as if all of his body was made of water and Axel's heat was too much for him. Axel pulled away for a split second mumbling "I'm sorry." Before kissing Demyx again. Demyx only opened his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Axel grabbed onto Demyx, pulling him into the kiss, making sure their bodies where pressed to each other. Axel felt Demyx slip his tongue into the kiss, only making Axel smirk. He figured he may as well give Demyx what he wants. Axel straddled Demyx, grinning evilly before un-zipping The Melodious Nocturne's organization uniform.  
Before Demyx could tell what was happening his and Axel's clothes where off. Strange how fast Axel could get two people naked in seconds.

Axel went back to kissing Demyx deeply. Axel put one hand near Demyx's head so that he could keep his balance. He broke the kiss only to bite Demyx's neck. Demyx squealed, making Axel repeat the process. Demyx frowned. "You are such a tease Axel!" H said in a pouty tone. Axel only grinned.

"Am I?" He purred, sliding into Demyx, then out. He thrusted as hard as he could. Making Demyx scream at the top of his lungs. Axel was pretty sure everyone in the organization could hear them, but he didn't care. Right now all he wanted was to hear Demyx scream his name into the air.

Demyx moved slightly, feeling every movement Axel made while inside of him. After what seemed liek years of Axel thrusting violently into him, they both came. Demyx breathed heavily before everything faded black, he was exhausted.

* * *

Reviews make me happy, so thanks to everyone who has reviewed! They help me keep going with a story. Any ideas for what should happen next?

Sorry the smut scene was bleh but at least I didn't skip it!


	6. Into The Airwaves

I'm sorry that it's short. I was feeling lazy and when I wrote this I didn't want to ruin it by adding more ;_;

I still own nothing except the words ;D

* * *

Demyx woke in his room. Axel must have brought him here. A smile crept across Demyx's face, thinking of Axel carrying him back to bed. In the empty room he de-constructs his thoughts, feeling that sleep is more important. This fishbowl life is all he needs and wants. Demyx closes his eyes only to wake moments later. His mind is racing. Demyx sits up in bed, he yawns and even gets up. He remembers going to the kitchen and eating. He remembers seeing Axel in the kitchen and kissing him. He remembers his face turning the deepest shade of tomato red. Demyx is melting on the inside, happy to know that Axel cares for him. Demyx has to breath and calm himself. "I'm alive, I survived, and I'm not looking for forgiveness." He says under his breath. He wonders if Roxas knows about Axel and himself. Demyx doesn't want to be the 'other man' but at the moment he'll take what he can get with Axel. Demyx floats back to his room. He's slipping into the airwaves and this is nothing new for him/ His fingers slip into the Airwaves.

The static is where you'll find Him.

* * *

So there you go: short little update. Ill update Crawling towards the sun next, but that open is going to be a HUGE update so...may not be up for a while D:

I'm gong to just curl up and die now x.x


	7. Dangerous

I'm so sorry you guys! I haven't updated in like...129783897 years ;_;  
But it's okay! I mean; I'm totally updating now and sadly I feel after this I may end the story after one or two more chapters.

Small warning: Like always I don't have a beta soooo forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes.  
Reviews are loved and maybe if I get enough I'll try to work on this story faster!

Enjoy~

* * *

The next morning Demyx shot out of bed, eager for his day to begin. So many things he had to do, so little time. Demyx slid out of his bed, not bothering to get dressed. He had a plan, a mission. He was going to seek out Axel. Demyx ruffled his own hair, getting to take it's normal shape. Once he was certain he looked half way decent Demyx stepped out of his room, hunting down the one man who could break him with just a glance.

Axel was dangerous. More so than any other organization member. Once you fell for that red headed devil it was game over. Nothing could end with just a kiss when it came to Axel. He was like fire, he made it hot, though the real question for Demyx would always be if he could take the heat. The blonde made his way to Axel's room, slamming the door open.

"Dem I've told you at least a thousand times; Knock before you enter..." Axel lazily reprimanded the other organization member before sitting up slowly. Demyx had clearly woken Axel up. "Now why the hell are-" Axel was interrupted by Demyx crawling on top of him, a dark sheet of lust made Demyx's eyes hazy. "D-Dem!" Axel flushed, he wasn't used to seeing this side of his long time friend.

"Shut up." Demyx growled, a predatory smile spread across his face. Demyx leaned down, kissing Axel with an intense desire. Axel was drowning, sure it was easy for him to mess with Demyx's feelings, but this was a side of Demyx that screamed danger. Axel looked worried, but passing up a chance for sex wasn't something Axel ever planned to do. Axel kissed back, letting his own tongue explore Demyx's mouth.

Demyx took control once more, shoving Axel back down. One hand kept Axel pinned as the other hand explored what was underneath Axel's boxers. He wasn't disappointed. The red head let out a soft moan as Demyx grabbed his member, stroking it ever so gently. Axel bucked his hips into Demyx's hand, wanting a more intense feeling. Demyx chuckled. "So Impatient~" Demyx's eyes darkened once more, he enjoyed the control he had on the other.

Axel moaned louder as Demyx did as Axel wanted, moving faster and faster before wetting tow free fingers. an annoyed look crossed Axel's face. "Oh hell no! I always top!" Not that he had any choice in the matter. Demyx was showing a side of himself that he rarely let anyone see. Axel tried to shift but Demyx's eerie laugh only made him tense up.

"Naughty, naughty~ Do I want or I'll hurt you, okay Axel?" Demyx barely gave a warning before ramming his length inside Axel. Axel screamed. He hadn't been prepared, making the experience painful. Was Demyx...raping him? "See Axel? You should really just listen to me, things would be so much better." Demyx began to move slowly at first then rougher as Axel's screams fueled his fire. Demyx leaned down next to Axel's ear. "Say it." He said softly into the other's ear.

"D-Demyx!" Axel screamed, tossing his head back, now enjoying the sensation Demyx was giving him. Axel wasn't sure what was going on but some part of him wanted it to stop. It wasn't long until Demyx finished. He glanced at Axel once more, telling him to clean up, saying he looked disgusting. *BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

One green eye shifted to the alarm clock. the alarm clock slammed against the wall, making a crackling noise as the alarm shut off. Axel sat up, only to hear a small knock, followed by the sound of the door opening.

"A-Axel? Can we t-talk?" Blurry sea-green eyes studied Axel from the door way. Demyx had always seemed so childish, but after that dream axel couldn't help but feel that Demyx was hiding something darker inside that innocent mask of his.

"Yeah, come on in Dem." Demyx was lucky Axel's room was dark. Any smart man would have ran the moment they saw the predatory smile plastered on Axel's face.

* * *

Like this chapter? Review! See you guys next time!


	8. this still counts as an update

Hello all! Forgive me for this is not actually a part of this story but I figured I owe you all an explanation as to why I haven't been updating lately.

Also if you stick around you get to read a cute short story about Demyx's dream before he went to see Axel! Anyway where was I? Oh yeah.

Lately my life has gotten terribly crazy. Mainly boy troubles, which means I'm more than likely going to make a story out of it! yaay!

Also Ive been havign to deal with things such as jobs and icky moving. So I will try to update this story for real soon but I'm not making any promises.

* * *

Demyx tossed in his sleep, his dream becoming more and more vivid as the night went on.

All around him were cats. There were exactly twelve of them. On his left was Xemnas kitty and on his right was Roxas kitty. They all sat and walked in order and meowed in order as well.

The Axel kitty broke the line though and made his way to Demyx, who was now also a cat. the Axel kitty started to lick the Demyx kitty before grabbing him with both paws and getting on top of him. Demyx looked up only to realize that Axel was no longer a cat but that Axel was now Axel with cat ears on. "B-Bad kitty!" Demyx stuttered, realizing that he was also a human again. It wasn't until Axel was thrusting into Demyx that the poor boy even knew what was happening. Roxas suddenly appeared in front of Demyx, shoving his cock into his mouth and thrusting to speed the process up. It wasn't long before Demyx's dream got out of hand. Organization members having wild orgy sex. The minuet Xigbar got naked Demyx woke up, panting and looking at the time. He needed some comfort, he needed to go talk to Axel.

Demyx fled to Axel's room. He heard the sound of an alarm clock smashing into a wall. Demyx peeked through the door. His eyes a bit teary from waking up. "A-Axel? Can we t-talk?"

* * *

buwahaha Demyx's side so this technically still counts as an update! Reviews make me type faster :]


End file.
